


A Perfect Simple Kind Of Loving

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kinky Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Puppy Play, Rimming, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, puppy!play. Just some fun with Dean as the puppy. Feel free to throw in whatever kinks you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Simple Kind Of Loving

Dean loves to play with this fantasy, but he tends to become a little embarrassed about his own desires. To bark and wag his bottom, to drink out of the dog dish is humiliating to him. But he gets off on it, fuck, his dick leaks like a busted pipe, and it shames him in a way that makes him what to shrivel up and hide. He can’t look at Sam when his brother brings out the leash and black collar from his duffel bag, and his cheeks blush pink as the leather strap is secured around his neck. 

He’s eager to get a pair of fuzzy ears and a tail plug, but he hasn’t worked up the courage to walk into the adult toy store, down the street, for fear that people will sneer at his sensual sex fantasy. Dean wants to hide away from the things that make his dick throb, but Sam doesn’t let him – Sam is too good to him, so understanding and completely non-judgmental. His brother reassures him that there is no shame in a fantasy.

Sam rubs Dean’s freckled belly, his palm gentle and warm, until Dean finally relaxes, giving in. Then, Dean pants happily, excitement escalating as he wiggles on the bed, nuzzling Sam’s hands to entice more petting. 

“Who is my cute little pup? You are, you are, yes, you are!” Sam coos at his eager puppy and scratches behind the ears, hearing a happy whine as Dean’s tongue wags, making his cock pulsate. “Roll over, boy. Come on now; let me see that cute little ass of yours.” 

Feeling a gentle tug on the leash, Dean scampers into place with his face downward and his ass up, a happy, willing puppy presenting himself to his loving, supportive Master. 

“Good boy!” Sam praises, before he spreads those perky ass cheeks in front of him, admiring the dusky pink, furled hole. He thumbs the little pucker, feeling the wrinkled skin twitch against his soft touch; Dean whines, his tone turning into a low moaning growl. 

Sam leans forward, licks Dean, thoroughly wetting his ready-and-waiting puppy. Dean tries not to fuck back on Sam’s slurping tongue tip, simply wanting to be a good boy for his Master, but he forgets his place, shoving his hips backward, hard, attempting to hurry time and get properly fucked. 

Sam spanks Dean, watching the perk globes giggle and the pale skin blush rosy, a stern tug to the chain-links as he scolds, “Bad dog! None of that, pup! I’ll fuck you when I'm good and ready. Understand?” His voice is clam, yet succinct, pulling hard on the leash, letting the puppy know who’s in charge at the moment. 

Dean softly whines, apologetic for his selfish actions. He perks up when Sam pets him lovingly, proof that his Master isn’t mad at him; Sam only wants him to behave and be a good boy. Good boys get treats. From now on, Dean promises to embraces his fetish. 

Because he is a good boy, his Master rewards him with more praise, a filthy, wet rimming, followed by a good, hard fucking. 

Over the passing months, Dean comes out of his shell more and more. He spends most of his days on hands and knees, lost in his puppy headspace, and Sam is thrilled to see his big brother content. 

The day is a bit grey, a cool breeze in the air. 

Sam revels in the first storm of early April, when the rumble of the firstborn thunder clashes and the sky is gray and covered with dark clouds. He enjoys the sweet scent of fresh rain as the cool breeze kisses his warm skin. The feeling of peaceful calm that drifts over him as the first droplets of water drip-drip drop down upon his face is pure bliss. 

Today, the weather map is covered in reds and oranges, and he knows it’s going to be a dozy of a storm. But it’s nothing he hasn’t gone through before. He welcomes it. Bring on the rain. 

His pup, however, does not like storms. Dean cower in his dog bed, snuggling into the softness and whimpering in fear. He tucks his head down, shivering, waiting for the storm to calm. 

When Sam walks back inside his pup enthusiastically scampers over to him, eager to be petted and cuddled. Dean is trembling and whining and trying to crawl onto Sam's lap as Sam wraps his arms around Dean to hug him. 

“Shh, shh, sweetheart,” Sam whispers softly, affectionately kindhearted. “It’s okay; it’s just a spring storm, nothing to worry about.” He does his best to soothe Dean with tender loving hands, cooing at him kindly as he pets a soft hand down Dean's spine. His pup yips, barking happily and wags his cute bottom, making the tail of the plug wag adorably. 

Dean has slowly been working up the courage to get embrace his fetish; only recently he ordered the tail plug, and he next has his sights on gloved paws and a pair of ears.  
A loud booming clap of thunder shakes the house, startling Dean. He whines fretfully, pawing at his Master’s lap as he cuddles into Sam’s side and tries to hide his face in the soft warm skin that smells like home and love and safety. 

Sam’s heart aches to see his beautiful boy so fearful; thankfully he knows the perfect way to calm him. He guides Dean up onto his big fluffy king-sized bed, cooing at him lovingly, and when he settles under the soft blankest and pats the spaces beside him, Dean bounds over to him, yipping happily. 

He snuggle in his warm embrace and nuzzle his chest, and Sam tucks the cozy sheets around his body. Like magic, Dean is happy and content snuggled with his Master, and Sam smiles, scratches behind Dean’s felt furry ears and rubs his tummy the rain droplets sprinkle outside.

By the end of the year, Dean has embraced his puppy play. While he still hunts during the day, walking on two legs, at night, he is a happy puppy, scampering around on his hands and knees. 

With the holidays at hand, T’was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring except a cute human pup chasing his fluffy toy mouse. Wiggling excitedly, his tail plug swishing a mile a minute as he romps through the cottage in the woods, with a playful bark Dean pounces on the rubber chew toy. 

A high-pitched squeak greets him and he growls, thrashing his head from side to side to shake the toy as he wiggles his bottom ecstatically. Fuzzy felt ears on top his head and black pads on his knees, collar around his throat, his tongue lolls excitedly as he pants happily. 

He'd been asleep a little while ago, taking a puppy nap, until the scent of yummy gooey chocolate chip cookies tickled his nose. With his tummy rumbling and his toy between his teeth, Dean prances into the kitchen where his brother is frosting the cookies. 

He drops the toy mouse at Sam's feet and barks, pawing it while gazing up at his owner with big sad puppy dog eyes in a silent plea for Sam to toss the toy. Sam smiles fondly when he sees his precious pup. Dean is blissfully in his headspace and content; his cute little ass is wiggling happily and his balls hang between his legs looking nice and full while his cock is snugly encased in the cage.

Dean greets Sam with a joyful yip and when his brother kneels down to pet him, scratching that sweet spot behind his ears, he pounces on him and knocks him to the floor. Sam giggles merrily as his pup playfully nibbles his ear, tickling that tiny spot that makes his tummy rumble with his laughter. 

No doubt about it, the holidays wouldn’t be merry without his beloved happy pup by his side. 

The night is made joyful by Sam making love to his pup beside the fireplace as his pretty puppy moans oh so pretty-sweet; with Dean on his back, Sam jacks one of his legs over his shoulder and fucks into him slow and deep, grinding on Dean's sweet spot. His hands pet up and down the gorgeous canvas of beauty, running over his tummy and up his chest to play with his pink nipples, his pups erection flushed and hard, twitching against his tummy as Dean's eyes roll up his head and his tongue lolls happily. 

Dean has been a very well behaved puppy and Sam decided he could to come, thus the cock-cage was removed. All too soon, Dean is whining in the back of his throat as his balls draw up and the pleasure becomes heightened. The pup comes from the sensual petting, howling as cum spurts from his throbbing cock, body trembling with pleasure sparks as his brother spills hot and sticky inside him. 

A warm bath afterwards to clean up before they cuddle in bed, Sam soothingly rubbing his pup’s tummy as Dean dreams sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/12163.html?thread=3967619#t3967619)


End file.
